


Cherry Lollipops

by pocketsfullofhoneysuckle



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle/pseuds/pocketsfullofhoneysuckle
Summary: 'Cause everyone knows that's the sexiest flavor.
Relationships: Lin Koujo/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Cherry Lollipops

"You let Lin do that, Mai," Naru called, his hands on his hips as he peered out his open office door, "I'd rather not have an office fire today, if we can manage it."

Mai pouted ( _It had been one time!)_ as the boy's tall assistant obediently strode over to her, snatching a match and striking it on the box. Huffing, she let Lin light the tea light inside the pumpkin she had carved.

"You're so mean, Naru," the girl muttered, walking over to the kitchenette, where the bowl of lollipops sat with the other bags of Halloween candy. Selecting a cherry (shoujo manga told her that was the sexiest flavor) lolly, Mai peeled off the wrapper.

"Lin, do you want one? I got coffee flavor, just for you."

Lin humored her (he found himself humoring her often these days, how curious) and put some of the candy to his lips as he leaned against the counter beside her.

Mai noticed, much to her consternation, that Lin look sexier with the (wait, cherry?) lollipop than she did.

even his hair was sexy, though she knew it was probably just from this morning, when he'd accidentally got some sticky tack in it. Mai, who had been in tears at the prospect of cutting Lin's pretty bangs, was elated to find out peanut butter really did do the trick.

Anyway.

Mai leaned forward slightly to reveal a glimpse of her bra, and curled her tongue around the shiny red candy hovering in front of her lips.

Lin smirked, pulled at his tie, revealing some of his pale neck, and didn't look at her.

Fine, be that way.

Mai jumped him, kissing him deeply. He smiled against her lips.

"Cheater."

* * *

Naru waited until he heard the door to Lin's office slam closed before slinking out to get some chocolate.

He stayed well clear of the lollipops.


End file.
